Known systems for radiographic applications use mostly recording media in the form of X-ray films or storage foils. These films or foils are exposed to X-ray radiation for the purpose of forming a picture, and subsequently processed as appropriate to compose the image. The X-ray radiation is supplied in this case in the form of a single X-ray pulse with a duration of appropriate dimension. However, problems can arise, in particular with noncooperative patients, by virtue of the fact that the patient moves during the X-ray irradiation, whereby the resulting picture is unusable as a consequence of the "shaking". As a result, it is necessary to repeat the entire operation. Of course, these problems also arise when recording certain internal organs that move independently, for example, a lung or the heart.
A further problem associated with known X-ray systems is that the X-ray beam has to be faded in as accurately as possible in order to irradiate only as small a region as possible. Preferably, only essentially the region corresponding to the problem region to be examined is irradiated, in order thereby to minimize the area being irradiated. Accordingly, the structure to be examined, for example, a hand or the like, must be positioned correctly with respect to the X-ray machine so that the X-ray beam impinges at an optimum angle. If the structure to be examined is not correctly positioned, the image obtained is not informative, and it is necessary to take a repeat picture. Moreover, it is not necessarily straightforward to correctly position the structure to be examined, e.g., because internal organs and the like are not located in exactly the same position in each and every patient. Although external means, e.g., in the form of a light beam diaphragm, for facilitating correct positioning are known, it is sometimes are known impossible even with such means to achieve exact positioning.